


Loony Luna

by Themasterunicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone is way to OOC for anyone to enjoy, I have no idea how this works, Master of Death Harry Potter, This may be considered Dumbledore Bashing, or how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themasterunicorn/pseuds/Themasterunicorn
Summary: Luna finds some objects for her companions.





	Loony Luna

**Author's Note:**

> I tried

They were eating in the Great Hall. It was a usual day as the Slytherins were glaring at the Gryffindors, the Hufflepuffs chating intusaticly, and the Ravenclaws being Ravenclaws. Harry looked up from the place he was sitting at the Gryffindor table to catch the smirk Draco Malfoy was throwing his way. He nodded and then turned his attention back to Hermione who was fangirling over the fact that some author was writing a sequel when the Great Hall's doors burst open with an exaggerated bang and smoke filled the hallway behind a figure appeared in the fog as the figure walked forward out of the fog the teachers and students alike pulled out wand just incase this was one of He-whose-name-must-be-Hyphenated followers. Instead as the figure got closer, they could make out radish earrings and blonde hair. Dumbasadoor, sorry, Dumbledore was the first to speak,"Miss. Lovegood !What is the meaning of this!" As Luna came closer you could see the jewelry that adorned her black muggle clothing that consisted of a hoodie and black jeans. Their was a black ring on her finger and a locket around her neck as well as a tira that sat on top of her blonde mess of hair. Along with her new jewelry she had snake skin boots. She turned towards the Gryffindor table and as Harry stood up to greet her, she asked a question, "Do you like my new locket, Harry, or do you favor the ring. Ohhh, you must like the tira or is it the boots?"  
"I love it all." Harry spoke excitedly.  
"Does this mean we can go home now?" A voice drawled from behind them, Draco waited for an answer.  
"Yes." sighed Harry exhausted from dealing with his blonde companions for so long.  
"SAYONARA, SUCKERS!" Draco shouted.  
"Good bye......" Luna spoke in her usual dreamy voice.  
With a Pop the trio disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and I tried so hard to make my brain words go on to the page but they would not.


End file.
